"White" Trailer
The "White" Trailer first aired on "Ain't It Cool News" on February 14th, 2013. The trailer was uploaded to the Rooster Teeth site and then on YouTube 4 hours later. The song that plays throughout the trailer is "Mirror Mirror." The sole landmark in the trailer is the unofficially dubbed White Castle. Summary Weiss Schnee is seen walking out onto a stage for what appears to be a concert. Soft music begins to play and Weiss begins singing Mirror Mirror. The scene then transitions to the White Castle, where a large suit of armor rises up and prepares to attack Weiss. Weiss pulls out Myrtenaster and the two begin to fight each other. Weiss uses her superior speed to dance around the armor's slow attacks and land several quick strikes, which do little damage. She is then knocked back and the armor lunges toward her, forcing Weiss on the defensive until she uses her Semblance to create glyphs, allowing her to jump around in midair and move quickly. The armor quickly counters by forcing Weiss to jump into the air to avoid its sword before it punches her while she was helpless. The moonlight then shines through the ceiling and blood can be seen running down the left side of Weiss' face. Weiss then uses red Dust that seems to reflect the armor's attack back at it, making it unbalanced as it tries to recover. Before it can, Weiss switches to blue Dust and encases its feet with a stream of ice before she disarms it with another attack. The armor tries to punch her, but she dodges and blasts it in the air with a glyph and then keeps it suspended with another ability. Weiss then jumps into the air and seems to use white Dust in an attack that destroys it. The scene then fades back to the concert stage where Weiss gazes at the moon before turning to the audience and bowing to them. Transcript }} Characters }} Inconsistencies Trivia *This trailer is the only trailer where the main character does not engage an enemy mob: Weiss fights only one enemy - the Giant Armor. *The stage and the hall where Weiss engages the Giant Armor seem to have the same model as the room later used in "Breach," where James Ironwood has Roman Torchwick imprisoned. Scar Already There.png|The scar is visible by the blood. The Scar is There2.png|The scar is visible at the start. wtrailer no scar collage.png|10 shots with no scar. *At first, it appears that this trailer shows when Weiss received her scar, but upon closer inspection, it is unclear whether or not it does. **At the very beginning of the fight, as the Giant Armor prepares its first attack, Weiss has her scar. This is at about 1:05 or 1:06 in the trailer. **From that point, all the way up to when she starts to bleed, every time that her left eye is visible, there is no scar. **When she first starts to bleed, there is no scar, but as the blood flows down her cheek, the scar appears. From that point on, the scar is visible beside her blood. Image Gallery 1002 White Trailer 0496.png|Introduction WhiteTrailerSC1.png|"Tell me who's the loneliest of all..." Weiss-scar.png|Before the battle 1002 White Trailer 1872.png|Giant Armor appears White trailer raise myrtenaster.png|As Weiss raises Myrtenaster, no scar can be seen 1002 White Trailer 2192.png|Getting ready to dodge the second attack 1002 White Trailer 2261.png|Good view of her face just before she gets hit by the Giant Armor's sword White trailer cast glyph.png|Weiss casting her first glyph 1002 White Trailer 2863.png|Weiss charging a glyph White trailer spin.png|As Weiss twirls to slash the Giant Armor, no scar can be seen White trailer about to be hit.png|Right before Weiss gets punched 1002 White Trailer 3069.png|The Armor's immense strength White trailer weiss bleeds.png|Weiss begins bleeding, and no scar is visible yet 1002 White Trailer 3877.png|En garde 1002 White Trailer 4111.png|Bloodied eye, dusted sword 1002 White Trailer 4208.png|Creating a wall of ice crystals WhiteTrailerSC2.png|A close up view of the armor 1002 White Trailer 4362.png|Riding the Giant Armor's sword WhiteTrailerSC4.png|The armor after being disarmed by Weiss WhiteTrailerSC3.png|Landing after disarming the armor 1002 White Trailer 4541.png|Preparing the trap 1002 White Trailer 4711.png|Activating the trap 1002 White Trailer 4832.png|Casting the bound spell 1002 White Trailer 4866.png|Bound by Weiss' spell 1002 White Trailer 5001.png|The decisive blow 1002 White Trailer 5070.png|Charging Myrtenaster 1002 White Trailer 5239.png|The Armor begins to dissipates after taking Weiss' final blow WhiteTrailerSC5.png|The armor finally disintegrating after hitting the floor behind Weiss WhiteTrailerSC6.png|Looking at the moon 1002 White Trailer 6064.png|Curtsey WhiteTrailerSC7.png|Official design of Weiss revealed along with Ruby Video Category:Trailers Category:Volume 1